


Nochebuena

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Navidad, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Una pequeña fiesta de navidad. [Twoshot + Epílogo]Para celebrar las fiestas decembrinas he escrito esta historia que fue la primera de todas mis ideas sobre un fic de Gilgamesh x Arturia y me he estado aguantando por meses para escribirla :) Feliz Navidad a todos :D





	1. Un hombre deslucido

.............

— _Anda Gil, di que sí_ —pedía la rubia aferrándose a su brazo.

— _No Arturia, no quiero mi casa llena de chuchos_ —contestó.

— _También es mi casa_  —Se quejó ella.

— _Pues no quiero chuchos en nuestra casa_  —Se corrigió.

— _Gil no son chuchos, son nuestros amigos, quiero celebrar con todos, además Irisviel prometió venir y no la he visto desde su boda con Kiritsugu_ —insistió un poco más provocando un suspiro del rubio. 

— _Está bien, hagamos la fiesta aquí_  —cedió finalmente.

.............

 

Gilgamesh recordaba la plática que había tenido con su novia hacía unas pocas semanas; en la que, ella le había dicho que quería hacer una fiesta de navidad en su casa, aunque claro, ahora también era la casa de ella ya que después de medio año de relación, él le había insistido mucho para que vivieran juntos y luego de algunas discusiones sin sentido y de conversaciones más razonables, la rubia al fin había aceptado mudarse a su mansión en octubre, así que ésta era su primera navidad como pareja y definitivamente el rubio de ojos carmesí habría querido pasarla a solas con Arturia, pero ella hizo otros planes y él muy a regañadientes no consiguió negarse a los deseos de la mujer que amaba.

Así fue como el rubio llegó a estar en esta peculiar situación. Arturia en verdad se había esforzado en la planificación de todo, había mandado a hacer un montón de comida y bocadillos, se había ocupado de seleccionar el alcohol, contrató algunos músicos y decoró con muy buen gusto el gran salón donde ahora mismo sus amigos celebraban la nochebuena bebiendo, comiendo, charlando en un ambiente bastante agradable y cálido.

El hombre se hizo camino hasta el árbol de navidad y lo contempló, esto era lo único en lo que su novia le había solicitado ayuda, ambos habían decorado juntos el gran pino que engalanaba una esquina de la estancia y donde descansaban un montón de obsequios. A la rubia se le había ocurrido que como anfitriones de la fiesta debían darle un regalo a cada invitado y ella se ocupó de eso también prácticamente sola, menos por unas cuantas excepciones como Iskandar, Enkidu y Ozymandias, de quienes el rubio se había ocupado personalmente de elegir sus obsequios.

No obstante, la mujer de ojos verdes se había encargado de envolver todos los regalos, poniéndole el mismo papel azul metálico y un moño dorado a todos los presentes justificándose con la idea de que así era más práctico que escoger un papel diferente para cada uno; si no fuera porque el rubio le había insistido en que por lo menos les pusiera etiquetas, estaba realmente seguro de que su novia la habría pasado muy mal tratando de adivinar para quien era cada regalo.

Aún estaba contemplando el árbol de navidad cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por atrás y luego unas finas manos blancas entrelazándose afianzando el abrazo. 

—¿No te está gustando la fiesta? —preguntó una voz en su espalda. El rubio sonrió, esa voz y esas pequeñas manos eran inconfundibles para él. 

—Organizaste una gran reunión Arturia, pero en lo que va de la noche te la has pasado saludando a todos y casi no hemos estado juntos —Se quejó.

La mujer lo soltó para situarse a su lado y pasarle un brazo por la espalda. 

—Perdóname Gil, cuando decidí planear todo esto, no pensé que fuera tan demandante —dijo con algo de pena. 

—¿Ya te desocupaste? —preguntó pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros para acercarla más a él. 

—No, la verdad es que estoy esperando a que Kiritsugu dejé sola a Irisviel para que podamos conversar —dijo volteando discretamente hacia donde estaban su amiga y su esposo. 

—Arturia sólo ve y dile que quieres hablar con ella —A veces no podía entender como era que las cosas complicadas se le facilitaban exageradamente a la mujer junto a él mientras que los asuntos más sencillos se le volvían un verdadero dolor de cabeza; ese contraste tan inusual fue una de las primeras cosas que llamaron su atención cuando recién la conoció.   

—No quiero interrumpirlos, además quiero tratar lo menos posible con Kiritsugu —dijo la mujer causando la risa de su pareja. 

—Hahahaha ¿No te hace una mala amiga llevarte mal con su marido? —Arturia frunció el ceño. 

—No me llevó mal con él, sólo prefiero evitarlo, es todo, tampoco es como si, él se esforzara mucho en convivir conmigo —Se justificó y luego se zafó del rubio para acercarse a los regalos bajo el árbol buscando uno en especifico.

La rubia se agachó para tomar un obsequio de pequeño tamaño y luego se incorporó dirigiéndose al hombre para darle el presente.      

—Feliz navidad Gil —El rubio tomó el regalo y estaba por abrazar a la mujer cuando de pronto ella se puso alerta, al parecer algo a lo lejos había llamado su atención. 

—¡Irisviel está sola! —exclamó y enseguida recogió otro regalo rápidamente dejando a Gilgamesh con los brazos estirados— Voy a charlar con ella un rato, perdóname ¿sí? —Le pidió acercándose brevemente a él— quizá me tarde un poco, así que abre tu obsequio, espero que te guste —dijo y antes de irse le plantó un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios.

Gilgamesh suspiró y sonrió. Cuando a su novia se le metía algo en la cabeza, no se rendía hasta conseguirlo y podía llegar a tener el más fuerte de los temples mientras esperaba la oportunidad, un momento preciso para atacar y ejecutar. El rubio a menudo solía pensar que si Arturia hubiese sido un rey, definitivamente hubiera sido uno paciente y protector mientras que él probablemente hubiera sido un rey más táctico y ofensivo. 

El hombre bufó deshaciéndose de sus extraños pensamientos y se concentró en el obsequio entre sus manos, rompió un poco el papel, extrayendo una caja de grueso cartón blanco y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando un grito llamó su atención.

—¡Goldie! ¿Por qué no has venido a brindar con nosotros? —exclamó Iskandar que junto a Enkidu y Ozymandias venían hacia él. 

—¿Ah? ¿ese es uno de los regalos de Arturia? ¿ya podemos tomar el nuestro? —preguntó Enkidu curioseando lo que su amigo sostenía en sus manos.

Mientras sus tres amigos buscaban los regalos con su nombre bajo el árbol, Gilgamesh abrió la caja en sus manos y miró el contenido; dentro había un par de zapatitos de estambre blanco tejidos a mano, el rubio no supo que pensar y sólo atinó a sacar el pequeño calzado de la caja para inspeccionarlo mejor.

El estambre era suave y la trama del tejido era perfecta, pero el rubio estaba confundido y a decir verdad decepcionado, esto era totalmente inútil para él, quizá podría usarlos como un llavero, pero fuera de ahí... "¿Porqué Arturia me regalaría algo así?"; se preguntó, cuando su mejor amigo que había sido el primero en hallar su regalo se acercó a él, sonriente, pues había visto toda la escena del hombre y los zapatitos. 

—Gil ¿vas a ser papá? —preguntó Enkidu entusiasmado.

El rubio ensanchó los ojos entendiendo al fin el significado del obsequio de Arturia, volteó a ver a su amigo un instante, luego miró de nuevo los pequeños objetos en su mano y luego giró su cabeza buscando a la rubia hasta verla sentada en una de las mesas con Irisviel mientras conversaban... "¿Por eso querías tan desesperadamente hablar con tu amiga?, ¿para contarle que estas en la dulce espera?", se cuestionó a sí mismo y luego regresó su atención a los zapatitos.

Sus otros amigos que ya se habían puesto al corriente de la situación y viendo que el rubio al parecer estaba conmocionado con la noticia intentaron animarlo. 

—Vamos doradito no pongas esa cara, esta es una noticia para celebrarse, vamos a traer algo para brindar —dijo Ozymandias palmeando uno de sus hombros y luego jaló a Iskandar que era el menos sensible y por tanto el más propenso a decir algo que seguramente haría enojar al rubio. Aunque ciertamente lo que el moreno quería era dejarlo a solas con Enkidu, pues al ser éste su mejor amigo, seguramente le brindaría un mejor apoyo que cualquiera de ellos.

—¿Qué pasa Gilgamesh, es una mala noticia? —Le preguntó el peliverde, una vez que estuvieron solos.

—Pues...        


	2. Una mujer en apuros

Arturia se acercó lo más rápido posible a Irisviel vigilando que su esposo no estuviera cerca, al llegar a ella la albina le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, le pedí a Kiritsugu que me dejará un rato a solas contigo, así que salió a fumar —dijo la albina con su voz dulce y serena.

—Lo siento Iri, no es que tenga algo contra él —A la rubia le preocupaba que su amiga sintiera que odiaba a su esposo cuando no era así. La mujer de ojos color cereza sonrió. 

—Lo sé, simplemente no logran congeniar, no te preocupes, vamos a sentarnos, aunque hablamos seguido por teléfono, no es lo mismo que una buena charla en persona —dijo tomando a la rubia por el brazo.

Una vez instaladas en una de las mesas, la peliblanca miró a su amiga con curiosidad. 

—Y dime Artie ¿cómo te va viviendo con Gilgamesh? —preguntó entusiasmada, a lo que la mujer rubia se sorprendió un poco. 

—Bien —contestó y se encogió de hombros— quiero decir, apenas han pasado un par de meses —Desvió la vista sin saber que más decir mientras la mujer de Kiritsugu la miraba maravillada.

—Arturia estas muy sonrojada —Su voz era animada— ¿Lo amas? —Se atrevió a preguntar directamente ya que por teléfono lo había intentado un montón de veces pero la rubia siempre conseguía cambiar de tema sin que se diera cuenta, pero estando frente a frente sabía que no se saldría con la suya.

La rubia miró hacia el árbol de navidad y luego a su novio que seguía ahí de pie ahora con algunos de sus amigos. 

—Sí —contestó firme y segura. Irisviel amplió su sonrisa. 

—Arturia Pendragon amando a un hombre es algo casi fantasioso —comentó divertida.

—Claro que no —Se defendió la rubia fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Claro que sí —indicó la albina— no tienes idea de la cantidad de hombres que desde que estábamos en la preparatoria venían a pedirme consejos o mi ayuda directa para que les concedieras una cita y rechazaste a todos mis candidatos sin excepción —Le recriminó.

Arturia hizo memoria, lo que decía su amiga era cierto, pero entonces recordó algo más. 

—A Gilgamesh también lo rechacé —dijo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Irisviel también sonrió al recordar aquel suceso.

—Y ¿dónde estás ahora? —preguntó la mujer de Kiritsugu, un poco burlona.

La ojiverde suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho. 

—Nunca pensé llegar a sentir esta clase de cosas, pero soy muy feliz —Su mirada era clara y cálida.

—Deberíamos brindar por eso —sugirió la albina al contagiarse de la felicidad de su amiga.

—No deberíamos beber alcohol, lo sabes bien —reprendió la rubia.

—Oh es verdad, es lo malo de las responsabilidades, hay que privarse de muchas cosas —dijo Iri un tanto resignada.

 

.............

 

Un rato más tarde las dos mujeres terminaron su conversación, pero no antes de que la rubia le entregará su obsequio a su amiga y la dejará abriéndolo mientras iba a buscar a Gilgamesh.

Ya no estaba cerca del árbol de navidad así que lo buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarlo en la terraza acompañado de sus amigos, por un momento pensó en dejarlos charlar, pero ahora que recordaba aún no saludaba ni felicitaba a esos tres hombres, así que decidió ir hacia ellos.

Cuando estuvo cerca, pudo escuchar que platicaban, pero cuando sintieron su presencia todos guardaron silencio; ella optó por no fijarse mucho en eso y avanzó un poco más.

—¿Qué hacen aquí afuera, no tienen frío caballeros? —preguntó cordialmente.

Entonces Ozymandias tomó a Enkidu y a Iskandar en cada brazo y los jaló lentamente. 

—Tienes razón, la verdad es que me muero de frío y ya casi nos terminamos la botella de champán, lo mejor es que sigamos brindando adentro —dijo para avanzar con los hombres que tenía sujetos pero uno de ellos se le escabulló y se acercó a la rubia recién llegada.

—Por cierto, muchas felicidades Arturia —expresó un muy feliz Enkidu que la abrazó fraternalmente.

La mujer al principio fue tomada por sorpresa pero luego se relajó y le devolvió el gesto al mejor amigo de su novio. 

—Gracias Enkidu y gracias por venir —dijo antes de separarse de él.

Iskandar también se acercó a la rubia y le revolvió un poco los mechones que conformaban su flequillo. 

—Felicitaciones niña —dijo animado, pero luego se mostró pensativo— no, desde hace un tiempo ya no debería llamarte así, felicidades Arturia y no dejes que la confusión del Doradito te haga sentir mal —La sonrisa cordial de Arturia desapareció con ese comentario y alzó una ceja sin entender que quería decir el pelirrojo, así que estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero Ozymandias interfirió empujando a un lado a Iskandar para felicitarla. 

—Arturia muchas felicidades a ambos, estamos muy contentos —dijo tomando su mano y besando su dorso, la rubia se olvidó por un momento del comentario de Iskandar y se concentró en responder debidamente al gesto de respeto del moreno; después de todo aunque era un tanto escandaloso, de todos los amigos de su novio el egipcio era el más educado y por ende era con el que había congeniado más fácilmente, contrastando con Iskandar al que toleraba menos y bueno, Enkidu se daba a querer muy rápido y la trataba como si fuese su hermana, así que con él tampoco tenía problema. 

—Gracias Ozymandias, es una dicha saberlo, por favor sigan disfrutando de la fiesta —comentó educadamente. 

Cuando los tres hombres se fueron la rubia se acercó a Gilgamesh que estaba inusualmente callado además de que no dejaba de mirarla poniendo especial atención en su cuerpo, por un momento pensó que quizá se había manchado con algo que comió y miró rápidamente de reojo hacia su vestido, pero seguía tan impecable como cuando recién se lo había puesto. La mujer optó por no complicarse. 

—Ya terminé de hablar con Irisviel, ahora ya podemos estar un rato juntos—dijo mientras lo abrazaba pero algo extraño ocurrió, el rubio estaba rígido y no le devolvió el abrazo, a todo esto Arturia pensó que tal vez estaba enojado, después de todo, él no había querido hacer esta fiesta en un principio y lo había dejado solo casi toda la noche, era natural que estuviera molesto con ella, así que lo soltó y probó a conversar un poco para suavizarlo.

—¿Te gustó tu obsequio? —preguntó haciendo que el rostro serio del hombre cambiará a uno de consternación. 

—A decir verdad Arturia... bueno... pues... no... no lo sé... quiero decir... 

La mujer estaba más que sorprendida "¿Gilgamesh Ebih tartamudeando?, pero ¿por qué? ¿tanto le había desagradado su regalo?",pensó ella y se sintió dolida.

—Pues lo siento mucho Gilgamesh, pero ya no lo puedo devolver—Sus palabras salieron con una voz más dura de lo que ella esperaba, fallando en su intento de ocultar que se sentía lastimada, eso era un golpe para su orgullo, así que decidió darse la vuelta y regresar a la fiesta. Dio un paso pero fue detenida por el rubio quien la tomó del brazo, ella se giró a verlo, parecía como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por decir algo pero no lo consiguió, así que se zafó de su agarre y se metió a la casa.

Para su sorpresa el rubio no la siguió, así que confundida y dolida se acercó a una de las mesas donde estaban sentados varios de sus amigos. Al verla, Lancenlot inmediatamente la llamó.

—Arturia ven únete a nosotros vamos a jugar al rey del GUDAGUDA —La mujer miró a los participantes, Tristán, Gawain y Diarmuid la miraban expectantes con un tarro de cerveza en la mano. La rubia sonrió, ninguno de ellos era competencia para ella a la hora de beber, así que decidió olvidarse de todo por un rato y aceptó la invitación; se sentó y Lancelot le pasó un tarro lleno de alcohol. 

—Muy bien, empecemos —dijo el hombre de cabello violeta y todos empezaron a corear. 

—GUDAGUDA GUDAGUDA EL REY SERÁ QUIEN TENGA LA CABEZA DURA —Arturia estaba por empezar a beber cuando alguien le arrebató el tarro de cerveza, derramando un poco sobre la mesa, e inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio mirando al dueño de la casa con la bebida de su novia en la mano.

Gilgamesh tenía un aspecto sombrío e intimidante. 

—¿ibas a beber Arturia?, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Sé que estaba nervioso hace un rato, pero eso no es motivo para que hagas esto —dijo gravemente enojado, de hecho, la rubia nunca había visto al hombre tan molesto y de pronto notó las miradas de todos, así que hizo a un lado su confusión para intentar calmarlo.

—No es para tanto, sabes que tengo buena resistencia al alcohol ¿qué pasa contigo Gil? —preguntó ella, pero él no se tranquilizó y de repente Enkidu, Iskandar y Ozymandias estaban a un lado del rubio espetando en voz alta cosas que ella no entendía muy bien.

—Arturia ¿ibas a beber?, ¿no sabes que eso puede ser dañino? Jamás me hubiera esperado esto de ti, que irresponsable, en tu estado deberías cuidarte —Eran las pocas preguntas y reclamos que ella había llegado a escuchar claramente entre la mezcla de gritos de los amigos de su novio.

La rubia se puso nerviosa, no entendía que estaba pasando, Gilgamesh estaba más que furioso con ella al igual que sus amigos y ella no había hecho nada malo, apenas hace unos diez minutos la estaban felicitando y ahora le gritaban una sarta de tonterías extrañas; estuvo a punto de levantar la voz para poner a todos en su sitio y terminar con lo que ya se estaba saliendo de control, cuando de repente, la fina voz de Irisviel se escuchó por encima de los gritos y reclamos. 

—Arturia ya sabía yo que estarías en medio del escándalo —dijo con buen humor y se acercó a ella mientras todos miraban a la albina en silencio— lo siento pero Kiritsugu y yo debemos retirarnos, vamos a visitar a unos familiares —Le informó sin notar la pesada tensión del ambiente.

La rubia logró relajarse y se recompuso para abrazar a su amiga. 

—Gracias por haber venido Iri, por cierto ¿te gusto tu regalo? —Quiso saber su respuesta antes de que se fuera.

—Pues —La albina desvió la mirada por un momento— es hermoso Artie pero no creo usarlo mucho porque yo no uso corbata —dijo tratando de no sonar grosera.

Arturia la miró totalmente confundida y al notarlo su amiga sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un pasador para corbata de oro que tenía un pequeño rubí incrustado. La rubia miró el objeto sorprendida. 

—No Irisviel, cometí un error, ese es el regalo para Gilgamesh —dijo extendiendo la mano para tomarlo y luego miró a su novio. 

El rubio estaba consternado, pero poco a poco empezó a comprender todo; sacó de la bolsa interna de su saco los zapatos tejidos y los mantuvo entre sus dedos enseñándoselos a Arturia. 

—¿No estas embarazada? —preguntó para disipar sus dudas.

La mujer de ojos verdes lo miró y de pronto entendió todo: la extraña actitud de Gilgamesh, las felicitaciones y el enfado de sus amigos; todo era una malentendido, así que suspiró y sonrió para después tomar los objetos que sostenía el rubio y darle el pasador para corbata.

—Estos zapatitos los tejí para el bebé que está esperando Irisviel —Dijo y acto seguido se los entregó a su amiga quien los recibió gustosa.

—Son hermosos, míralos Kiritsugu —La mujer llamó a su esposo quien los miró por un breve momento. 

—Serán sus primeros zapatos —Fue lo único que dijo el hombre.

La albina volvió a abrazar a la ojiverde. 

—Gracias Artie, son perfectos —Luego, la rubia los acompañó hasta la puerta donde sorpresivamente pudo intercambiar felicitaciones con Kiritsugu e incluso un abrazo.

Mientras tanto, los demás habían retomado la celebración, menos Gilgamesh quien miró un rato el pasador dorado en su mano y luego sin más se tomó de golpe el tarro de cerveza que le había quitado a Arturia.

—¿Entonces ya no voy a ser tío? —preguntó Enkidu haciendo un puchero.      


	3. Épilogue

Pasada la medianoche todos los invitados se habían retirado y Arturia que no tenía sueño ni se sentía cansada prefirió recoger un poco del desorden. Aunque sabía que por la mañana iría un equipo especial de trabajadores para limpiar la casa, la rubia estaba haciendo tiempo para que Gilgamesh se fuera a dormir antes que ella, pues aunque el malentendido se había aclarado, cierta incomodidad se había instalado entre ellos y ahora mismo sabía que el hombre seguía despierto, encerrado en su despacho.

La rubia iba de mesa en mesa recogiendo la basura y poniéndola en una gran bolsa cuando escuchó a su novio llamándola. 

—¡Arturia ¿puedes venir a mi oficina?! —Su grito no reflejaba molestia o enfado y eso le dio la confianza para responder inmediatamente. 

—Ya voy —dijo sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho tan bajo que quizá su novio no la escucharía; sin más dejó a un lado la bolsa de basura y se dirigió al despacho del rubio.

Entró sigilosamente, la luz estaba prendida, permitiendole ver al hombre con una expresión neutra parado junto a su escritorio. 

—Ven —pidió cuando vio que la mujer no avanzaba de la puerta. Ella hizo caso y caminó hasta estar frente a él, pero incapaz de hallar palabras para dirigirse a él, se quedó en silencio y aguardo —, quiero disculparme por la escena que hice durante la fiesta en la que te esmeraste tanto —Las palabras del rubio fueron claras y sinceras.

Arturia levanto la vista encontrándose con sus ojos cálidos. 

—Fui yo la responsable del malentendido, tu regalo y el de Irisviel fueron los últimos que envolví y ya no me quedaban etiquetas, así que simplemente los dejé así, no pensé que me confundiría —dijo apenada, pues no culpaba a Gilgamesh por lo sucedido; después de todo, él la había advertido acerca de ponerle a todos los regalos el mismo envoltorio y sobre etiquetarlos para diferenciarlos. 

Sin embargo, lo que más le pesaba a la mujer era que había hecho pasar un mal rato a su pareja y justo en su primera navidad juntos.

—Se hizo un gran malentendido, pero al final resultó bien ¿no? Me encanta mi nuevo pasador para corbata y tu amiga estaba fascinada con los zapatos —El rubio también se sentía un tanto culpable, el asunto de su posible paternidad lo había tomado con demasiada sorpresa como para considerar que Arturia se había equivocado y fue únicamente después de todo lo ocurrido, que recordó que hacía unas semanas la rubia le había comentado que su mejor amiga estaba de encargo; esa había sido una de las razones más pesadas por las que la ojiverde había querido hacer la fiesta navidad, pero ante el pánico de ser padre lo había olvidado por completo.

—Iri estaba muy feliz, me dio mucho gusto verla y me alegra que te gustara tu obsequio, fue muy difícil de conseguir, era parte de la colección privada de un buscador de tesoros; justamente el mes pasado anunció la subasta de algunas piezas y cuando vi el pequeño rubí en el pasador supe que sería lo que te daría en navidad—La rubia relató y con cada palabra el aire de incomodidad entre ellos fue disminuyendo, entonces el rubio la abrazó y ella correspondió el gesto—. Al menos ahora ya sé tu opinión acerca de tener hijos —dijo en un tono burlón la ojiverde, pero el hombre la miró seriamente. 

—Yo sí quiero tener hijos —declaró decidido provocando que Arturia se sobresaltará y luego desviara la mirada; para ella se hizo obvio que si él sí quería descendencia, la única razón por la que se habría puesto tan mal con el obsequio era porque no quería que ella fuera la madre y con esto en mente la mujer intentó zafarse del abrazo pero Gilgamesh que le adivinó el pensamiento no la dejó, en cambio afianzó más sus brazos alrededor de ella y la hizo mirarlo. 

—Arturia, los únicos hijos que quiero tener son los que tú estés dispuesta a traer al mundo —La rubia escondió el rostro en el pecho de su pareja y luego sintió como se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo—. Por cierto aún falta que yo te de mi regalo de navidad —dijo con voz suave.

Entonces, el hombre la soltó y se dirigió a uno de los cajones del escritorio de donde sacó una gran bolsa de regalo que luego fue a entregarle a la rubia. 

—Feliz navidad —dijo al dársela. La ojiverde no pudo evitar alzar una ceja por el tamaño de la bolsa, pero cuando la tomó se sorprendió de lo ligera que era, tal y como si estuviera vacía.

Intrigada la abrió y sacó lo único que contenía, era una tarjeta de gran tamaño de color azul marino con dibujos de flores doradas. Le dio una rápida mirada al rubio antes de abrir la tarjeta y al hacerlo la confusión se apodera de ella, el interior era blanco y lo único que decía justo en el centro a mano con una hermosa caligrafía era "Arturia". 

La mujer bajó un poco la tarjeta y alzó la vista para buscar alguna explicación del rubio pero no lo encontró, entonces alzó la tarjeta y vio hacia abajo encontrando al hombre hincado en una de sus rodillas, sosteniendo una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul mientras sonreía.

La rubia estaba consternada pero señalo la tarjeta. 

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó un poco cohibida.

—Es mi palabra favorita, sólo quería que lo supieras y que te distrajeras un poco —dijo el hombre y dicho esto, abrió la pequeña caja la cual contenía un anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño zafiro en forma de gota. La mujer vio la joya brevemente y luego a su novio—, llevó planeando esto desde hace un tiempo, pero hoy me asustaste con lo de los zapatitos; además de que aún no me siento totalmente listo para ser padre, no quería que pensaras que te estaba pidiendo matrimonio sólo porque estuvieras esperando un hijo mío —El rubio alzó la caja. 

—Arturia Pendragon eres la mujer que amo y la única digna de ser mi esposa ¿me concederías el honor de aceptarme como tu esposo? —preguntó, a lo que la mujer no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y le tendió la mano izquierda para que Gilgamesh le pusiera el anillo.

Al ponérselo beso sus nudillos y luego se levantó para finalmente besarla en los labios, su primer beso como prometidos, su primer gran malentendido, su primera navidad como pareja y su última navidad como solteros, todo eso alcanzó a ocurrir en una sola noche:  _Nochebuena_.


End file.
